infinity1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Bobu
The Bobu Physical Appearance The Bobu has a vaguely feline appearance, being a distant relation of the cat. Head It has a large pointed head, reminiscent of an arrow. It has frills coming out behind the ears. The ears are extremely sensitive, but have an ingenious mechanism which allows them to change the volume of incoming sound. This means it can not only hear a mote of dust land ten meters away, but go to a heavy metal concert without any problems (not that they would). Its eyes are small and completely black. They are also very sensitive, and use a variant of the technique of the ears to be able to see in almost complete darkness and blinding light. It''s nose is useless. No one has been able to prove that it can actually smell at all. It's mouth is full of needle sharp teeth, but it appears to have no tastebuds at all. Body It's body looks like an extremely buff cat. Basically all you can see is muscles.They have massive furry tails, used for balance and communication. Fur and stuff It's fur is very course, which makes it very tough to get through. The fur can be black, brown, grey or white depending on the species. Legs Their legs are extremely powerful, able to run at a top speed of 98 km/h. They have paws, and vicious retractable claws. Social Life Because of its relatively advanced mental capabilities the Bobu has a similar social life. They live apart for some time (tell me the months please William) but come together for some other time (Please). They work together for that time, sharing the caring of children and collecting food for each other. They have a complex hierarchy which uses an interesting algorithm to calculate the influence of every Bobu in the clowder. Based on this is how much the other Bobus will listen to you. Habitat The Bobu lives in the Medieval world. It lives in all climates, with multuple traits that change for each species (see below). Species There are mountain Bobus (adapted to high altitude and climbing), forest Bobus (adapted for darkness and stalking) and snow Bobus (adapted for cold). They have grey, brown and white fur respectively, but any of them can end up with black fur. Which is kind of sad for the snow Bobu. Diet They eat anything, and have even been known to eat things about eight times their size. If they are hungry, they will attack humans. It's fearsome teeth and claws combined with it's overwhelming strength means it can kill most non-magical animals. Traits The Bobu shows no magical abilities, but see above for physical ones. Predators The Hrug is the main predator of the Bobu. The Bobu may have amazing physical attributes, but it can't compete with the magical abilities the Hrug offers. Behavior A Bobu will only attack a human if they are very hungry. They hardly ever attack each other. The Bobu language is extremely rudimentary, mostly consisting of waves of their tails. They can only convey vague concepts, like 'I want food,' 'look after my kid,' and 'I outrank you.' Power level An average of 40, but after a Bobu killing, the killer was found to have a power level of 100. Cubs can have power levels of 2-3 for their first month, but by their second month it is generally up to forty. Etymology Bobu comes from the someplace someone's 'Bob' (a name) and the ancient someplace suffix 'u' (meaning animal).